


Before you remember

by baibay



Category: SheRa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baibay/pseuds/baibay
Summary: When she was 17, Adora was victim of a grave accident which caused her to lost her memory.  She was able to recover, but she can't remember everything from her past.She is now 19 and entering at The Etheria University. In addition to the stress of back to school, it seems that her past is coming to torment her.
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, Scorfuma - Relationship, catradora - Relationship, seamista
Kudos: 21





	1. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Catra, is that you ?..." she asked in a sigh with difficulty. A drop fell on her cheek.
> 
> "-Why...are you...crying ?"  
> All she could hear as an answer was silence...

Chapter 1 : The Accident

-Adora ?! Adora ?! Can you hear me ?!...It's...it's my fault... I'm...

-Catra..."

By hearing her name, Catra's hair erected and her eyes became wider open. She pressed Adora's left hand harder, and pulled the girl who was lying down on the ground closer to her.

"-Catra, is that you ?..." she asked in a sigh with difficulty. A drop fell on her cheek.

"-Why...are you...crying ?"  
All she could hear as an answer was silence...actually, it wasn't total silence because Catra' sobs were breaking it from time to time. Adora could feel Catra's grip squeezing even tighter. Something seemed off.  
"-What happened ?"  
Silence. Adora had the feeling her head was spinning, she was cold, so cold under the contact of Catra's skin on hers. Finally, Catra broke the silence, her voice was weak.  
"-Adora...*sob* this is my fault...All of this ! *sob* it's all my fault...  
-Cat-catra...what are you talking about ?" This is at this moment Adora realized the blood on Catra's hands, the blood all over her clothes, and the blood flowing on the ground, all around her, it took her few seconds to understand that it was hers. Now, she was feeling an awful pain coming from the top of her head. She tried to reach for it, but couldn't lift her arm. She was becoming colder.  
"-What have you done ?" she managed to whisper as she was looking Catra right into the eyes, Catra still weeping.  
"Adora, I- I didn't mean to do that ! I can explain ! " she articulated with haste, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
Adora wanted to answer, to say how sorry she was to cause so much sadness to Catra, but couldn't. She was just empty and so cold. Her leads were heavy, as she was starting to close them she felt Catra'straightening her against her, her grip squeezing even harder. This time, she was shrieking, concern in her voice as Adora had never heard.  
-"Adora ! Don't let me down ! Stay with me ! Please ! "  
But Adora was so cold, and the only thing she wanted now was to rest, and as Catra was speaking, her voice was turning into something less and less audible to Adora's ears. As if Catra was further and further away, her vision troubled until she could only see black, then, she heard nothing.

____________________________________

Black. All Adora could see was black. All she could hear was a series of shrill sounds and what sounded like a siren.  
"-Take her to the hospital ! Quick !" the voice of a man yelled. Another voice, younger, rose.  
"-She lost a lot of blood, she must have several hemorrhages, and it seems like she has a cardinal fracture.  
"-Hurry up ! We don't have a lot of time !"  
"- I'm not sure we can save her" said a third voice, whispering. It felt like she was lifted from the ground but she wasn't sure. At this precise moment, she was sure of nothing and it seemed like she couldn't reason.  
She passed out...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction :)


	2. Back to school

Chapter 2 : Back to School

Adora was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at her alarm clock which indicated 22 : 14. She sighed, let her body fall on the bed, and looked at the ceiling.  
The door of her room slowly opened in a squeaking, letting a big pair of glasses appear. It was Razz, a little woman, with a strong accent, who was benevolent but stubborn all the same, but more than that, Razz was Adora's aunt. They lived together in her Ranch for quiet a long time now. To be exact, since that Adora's moms : Mara and Hope died in a car crash when the young girl was only 13. The death of her parents has been one of the most difficult things she had to confront in her life. That, and the incident that caused her to lost her memory few years ago. She stayed three months in the coma, she was lucky to survive they said. It has been hard to recover,hard to walk again, hard to regain memory...there are still so much things she can't remember, even entire periods of her life,...but Razz never gave up on her, Razz has always been hopeful, and Adora was infinitely grateful for that. Adora was pulled from her thoughts.  
"-Dearie, you're still awake ? It's already 23 : 47." Razz said gently, looking et her watch. 23 :47 already ?! Thaught Adora to herself. But how ? It feels like I laid down on that bed only a few minutes ago. This was another thing that happened since the incident. Adora could get lost in her thoughts for hours. She sometimes had trouble finding her way back in time. It occasionally felt like she was off. Again, she was pulled from her thoughts by Razz.  
"-Oh...I know what concerns you...it's back to school. Isn't it dearie ?" She was looking at Adora, worried, but still a smile on her face.  
"-Adora, may I come in ?  
-Of course !" The blondie straightened and made room on the bed, tapping the place next to her with her hand, as if to invite Razz to sit there. The old lady didn't miss the occasion. Adora looked at her, perturbed.  
"-You'r right. I guess I am a bit stressed out about tomorrow.  
-Oh dearie, of course, I'm right ! Madame Razz is never wrong unless she says so !" She said, bantering, which caused Adora to escape a laugh.  
"-It is nice to see you smile my love ! Now tell me, you are well prepared, your backpack is ready, so what is it all about ?  
-What if...they don't like...me ?  
-Who ?!  
I don't know...the students ! The teachers ! Everyone ! What if I don't-" Razz pulled Adora in a hug, not letting her finish what she was saying.  
"-Hogwash ! Dearie, listen to me : first of all, if someone doesn't like you...well, they are just stupid, because you are the nicest girl I know and you deserved all the love in the world !" Adora flushed a bit, it was kind of Razz to say that, but it wasn't like she actually knew a lot of other girls...  
"-Thanks.  
-Secondly, you are not alone. I am here for you, remember ? Boomy is also here !" Razz pointed a cage on a piece of furniture in the corner of the room. Inside was a guinea pig, Boomy. Adora smile.  
"-Yes sure, more like I am here for Boomy.  
"-Whatever you say, dearie ! " Razz block at Adora.  
"-Plus I bet some of your old high school friends go to this university, you know...  
-Yes, but I can't remember all of them...  
-And what about Lonnie ?...or Kyle ?You know them for a pretty long time now..." It was true, Adora knew Lonnie and Kyle for a long time now. They kinda grow together since they met in kindergarten. They have been very closed in the past, they even visited her a few times when she was in the coma. Razz told her. It was nice of them. But when Adora came out of the coma, she couldn't remember who they were for a few months, so things have been kinda awkward between them since that. And even if they were always casting nice to her, their relation wasn't natural, she could feel it. Their friendship did not resist the accident and Adora felt guilty. She tried not to show how sad this situation was making her feel.  
"-Well...let's say...things have been different since they entered college, they had new friends, and we won't be in the same classes considering that I lost one year with this stupid coma thing ! Now I'm late !" She sounded angry.  
"-Calm down Adora, you will make new friends, peckerwood ! And, do you remember the guy who loves reptiles ? What was his name again ?!" Razz added enthusiastically.  
-Lezard boy ?!  
-Yes lizard boy that's him ! What's his name again ?!  
-Hum, Rogelio I guess." Adora clappered her hand on her forehead.  
"-Arg ! Why can I remember him and yet I still can't remember about my mothers ! It's insane !" She sounded frustrated. Razz smile at her, speaking with benevolence.  
"-Do you remember when you were obsessed with reptiles ? Oh dear, it was something !  
-Yes, I was what ? Like six I guess.  
-I remember you bribed your mothers for two months to register you in a club of reptile enthusiasts. This is where you let him.  
-It wasn't just a club of "reptile enthusiasts" ! she made the sign of the quotes with her fingers.  
"-It was the "Etheria Official Club of Reptiles Devotes" Adora pressed each word with a solemn air. Obviously, sue was making fun of it.  
"-Really, what were you actually doing in this club Dearie ?  
I dunno, I guess we were hunting frogs and tadpoles around a lake, or maybe watching documentaries about snakes...really can't remember ! And if I could, I don't think I'd like to !" They both laugh tenderly. After a few seconds, Adora took a serious tone, and scratched her head.  
"-But you know...I'm pretty sure Rogellio and me didn't talk in a while...  
-Oh Adora, you worry too much. In this case, you can just make new friends !  
-Oh...I guess that's actually true. I mean...I could try." Realizing that, she pushed away from the hug.  
"-Of course that is if I say it.  
-Well, it's still been more than one year I didn't go to school...I- I don't know if I will be comfortable enough to fit in anymore." Razz put her hands on Adora shoulders.  
"-My love, you're worrying too much. You're going to be great, like always ! It may not be easy, but you will never know if you don't try ! Going with the flow is sometimes the best thing to do. Okay, I'll admit it, it sounds lazy, but it can really help !  
-Thanks Razz." Adora smiled, then hug her.  
"-Now I want you to sleep dearie ! So you ll be in good shape tomorrow morning ! " She stood up, kissed Adora's forehead and headed to the door. She turned off the light, and just before leaving, stear a glance at Adora.  
"-I love you dearie, always remember that.  
-I love you too, Razz." But as Adora was answering, Razz was already gone, letting the door half open so Adora wasn't in the total dark of the night. This was another thing now, she was affraid of the dark.

____________________________________________________

The sun came to caress the cheek of Adora who was wild awake. Actually, she didn't manage to sleep, she was too anxious, and she couldn't help thinking about all the worst scenarios that could possibly happen for her back to school at the Etheria University. But somehow, she was also feeling...exited about it ? She was more than ready to start her life where she left it. She was sick of all this inactivity ! It wasn't really what de could call inactivity, actually she studied from home and it was kind of nice, plus Razz was here to help, she could learn at her own pace, but Adora missed being in a class with people, she missed having friends. Also, a few months ago she slowly began to take up the sport. It was one of her favorite things. She usually jogged for twenty minutes, about four mornings in the week. Her muscles and her bones recovered surprisingly well the doctors told her. She was so lucky. Very lucky.

The tall blond got ready in no time. Once she was dressed, wearing a yellow/goldy crop top, letting see her shoulders, and a simple denim blue short. She also had a chain around her neck, for some obscure reasons even her ignored she never took it of. She attached her hair in a high ponytail, curling her bangs backward in a little hair poof like she had the habit to. She quickly took a look in the mirror. Well, she was like every other days, she though to herself.  
Adora didn't think much of her appearance. She found herself mediocre, neither more nor less, but one thing always get her attention, it was her hair. It was not blond, but not brown, a kind of "light honey brown"...well yes it was a color apparently...and it was hers ! Plus, it was all straight, with little thickness and volume. It was basic, simple. Like her. This is what she always thought of what she can remember. Maybe it was the reason she combs her hair in a ponytail most of the time.

After looking at her reflection for only a few seconds, Adora sighed, lowering her head, then she went towards the corner of her room where the cage was placed and feed Boomy, gave him one caress, a kiss, and left her room, holding her backpack with one hand.  
"-Bye Boomy, have a nice day !" She yelled as she was closing the door ! Of course, she knew he couldn't answer, but she was at least hoping he would understand her words...somehow ?...  
Once downstairs, she directly headed to the entrance where she put her Vans on.  
As she pulled the front door and prepared to leave, she heard a loud voice behind her, coming from the kitchen.  
"-Oh no Dearie ! You won't go away so easily !" It was Razz. Of course, it was her. It wasn't like they were the only two persons living here, within a radius of 500 meters (yes, it was the campaign). Adora instantly froze. Without turning around, she answered, unsure.  
"- Oh hi aunt Razz ! Did I do something wrong ?  
-You're lucky I stopped you Adora because you were about to do something unforgivable !" She sounded severe. Adora started to feel uncomfortable. She let a nervous laugh escape her as her muscles were getting tense.  
"-Well...hum, so-sorry but I don't see what you're tal-  
-You were about to leave without having your breaksfast !" Adora sighed in a relief. She turned back. Razz was right, she was so stressed and impatient at the same time to go to school that she forgot to eat. Well, typical Adora she thought to herself. By chance, aunt Razz was here to make sure she eats, like always. With Razz, it was almost impossible to skip a meal. Adora headed towards the kitchen. She sitted, next to Razz who was still in her PJ. The lady smiled at her.  
"-So Dearie, You’re in such a hurry to get to class that you were about to forget your breakfast." her voice lighter and full of tenderness this time.  
"-Yes, you know how I can be sometimes !  
-Oh, I know way too well ! She passed her hand on Adora's head. Now eat, before you be late !" Actually, Adora had plenty of time because she got up so early, but she didn't mention it. She spread homemade Blueberry jam on two loads of bread and ate it. Blueberries were growing everywhere around the house, so Razz usually enjoyed cooking lots of recipes with blueberries. Adora enjoyed it, her favorite was the blueberry pie ! It was simply the best !

After getting her stomach full, she thanked Razz, went outside the house, in the cabanette, where she took her red bike. To go out of the course, she passed by the enclosures where she gave a carrot to Swift Wind, her horse (actually it was Razz' horse but she felt like Swifty and her had a really particular bond, they spent considerable time together). Then she rode her bike to the Etheria University. She was stressed, but somehow hopeful !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was a pleasure to write. As always, I al open to critics :) i am just a beginner so I need to progress. There will be a lot of chapter, cause you know...i gave so many ideas, I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes !  
> See ya soon ! :3


	3. 7.25.2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She laughed, and looked quickly at Adora who seemed to be pieced off, crossing her arms, she smiled, it was working, she loved the fact that it was so easy to get on Adora's nerves. She knew exactly how to push her buttons. She keept walking throught the room, until she was next to Adora, just in front of her bed. Adora was still observing her. If she had two guns instead of her eyes, Catra guessed she would be dead by now. "

Chapter 3 : 07.25.2015

Past :

(The girls are born in 2000, so here, they are around 15 years old)

07.25.2015

It was one of these calm summer evenings. The light of the sunset was passing through the blinds of Adora which caused the room to be in an orangy, goldy, warm atmosphere. It felt nice, and quiet, and relaxing, and comfortable. Plus Catra was here too. The young girl was reclining on the carpeted floor, holding a pencil with one hand, scribbling on a piece of paper, slightly raising the head to glance at Adora who was on her bed from time to time, sticking her tongue out, which was a sign of concentration. She seemed very focused on what she was doing. Adora on the other hand appeared very divorced from reality. She had her arm spread their entire length on her mattress, her headphones on and was listening to something, probably a song, 'cause she was vibing, her head slowly moving up and down. Catra couldn't tell what she was exactly listening, but it sounded like some Jazz. _What a dork_ _!_ She thought to herself. _Who does listen to Jazz nowadays ?_ _Adora is definitively a strange girl..._  
Instantly, the blond turned her head towards Catra, who was focusing on her paper, frowning, then, she looked towards Adora and realized that she was looking back at her. S _ince when is she looking at me ?_ She suddenly felt uncomfortable, she gulped down, and deciced to break the silence.  
"-Hey Adora." She said with an uncertain voice. Adora straightened, still seated on her bed, turned towards Catra and took her headphones off.  
"-Sorry, did you say something ?  
-Urg ! Forget it !" Catra growled  
"-Hum, 'kay." Adora waited few seconds, looking down before looking at her friend again and asking her :  
"- Were you- are you....drawing me ?"  
Catra felt a thrill ride along her back, but she tried to act like the questioning wasn't a big deal, cause it was really not !...was it ? She looked down at her drawing like she didn't care about the question.  
"-Uh, duh...Of course I am drawing you, dummy ! It's not like there is something else to draw in this boring room !  
-Hey ! My room is not boring !" Adora protested, her voice rising like the voice of a young child.  
"-But can I see your drawing ?" She asked kindly.  
"-Nop." It was way too personal, for Catra to show her...it's just that she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Adora examinating her drawing, probably...so she changed the subject.  
"-and yeah yeah, if you say so for your room, whatever you want !"  
-Yeah whatever I want !" The blond girl stood up from her head, both hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.  
"-So tell me, what's so boring about my bedroom ?!  
-Don't get me started !  
-No, but like, I am serious, I am looking forwards to hear what you have to say if you actually have an example !..." Catra let her pencil fall from her hand, rose up and look at Adora, she walked confidently towards her, keeping the eye contact.  
"-Well if you're sooo concerned about what I think of your bedroom, I I’ll give you an overview. " She walked the room, observing at each wall, each little detail. She stopped and touched a poster with her fingers.  
"-First of all, you have posters with horses and unicorns on it !  
-And, I don't see the proble-  
-The problem Adora is that we are not six anymore, grow up !  
-But I like horses and-  
-Oh sorry, that's true ! How could the room not be boring when the owner of it is like deadly boring !...  
-Hey ! Take it back !  
-Oh relax Adora, just kidding !...but not about the posters ! Seriously, we need to change that !" Then the brown girl reached a shelf, grabbed a book, and read the title.  
"-Mermistery, The Boat on Fire....like seriously Adora, who is still reading Mermistery, or even detective novels nowadays ?!  
-Hum...me, I guess ?  
-It's boring, plus hyper predictable ! You are wasting your time reading it !  
-No, it's not that predictable.  
-Of course, for a Dummy like you it isn't." She laughed and looked quickly at Adora who seemed to be pieced off, crossing her arms, she smiled, it was working, she loved the fact that it was so easy to get on Adora's nerves. She knew exactly how to push her buttons. She kept walking through the room, until she was next to Adora, just in front of her bed. Adora was still observing her. If she had two guns instead of her eyes, Catra guessed she would be dead by now. But, luckily for her, it wasn't the case.  
"-Well, we need to repaint your wall, this color is...how can I say that nicely ?...hum, terrible.  
-Are you kidding me ?! Yellow is my favorite color ! You know it !  
-Well, we need to change that too !" Adora growled. _Oh gosh, Adora, you're making it so easy !_ Catra told herself. She turns back at Adora who was looking even more vexed. She took one step forward so she could be closer, and analyze Adora's expression.  
"-Oh Adora, you know too well that yellow is the color of the monotonous and BORING people, don't you ? " Adora didn't move, didn't answer, so Catra took another step closer. There were only a few centimeters between the young girls. Catra's smile was getting even wider.  
"-And your bed is too small.  
-What ?! How can this be boring ?! And it's not that small !  
-It's a single bed. When I am coming to your house, which happens a lot, I either have to sleep on the ground or to sleep on this bed with you ! But it's too narrowed ! And god knows that you can't stop moving during your sleep ! Actually it is more annoying that boring...but still" She actually liked to sleep close to Adora, but she wouldn't admit it to herself, so teasing Adora about her bed size was easier. Adora took a step backward, her jaw lowered, leaving her mouth to open. After a silence, she finally spoke :  
"-Catra, I'd never let you sleep on the ground, but if you want more space, I can sleep on it tonight !" Lame, it wasn't the reaction Catra was expecting for, but still, it was cute.  
"Arg...please don't ! I'm teasing you ! But more seriously, who does listen to Jazz nowadays ?!" She quickly said, taking her mp3 player on the end of her bed.  
"-Hey, give it back ! That's mine ! " Adora caught Catra's left arm which was holding the mp3, but Catra fought back with her other arm, pushing against Adora's shoulder, Adora tired to catch Catra's right arm, but the brunette dodged.  
"- Let go of my arm, or I’ll use the great means !  
-Give it back first !  
-Okay, you asked for it !" Catra quickly put her right hand on Adora's stomach and started to tickle her !" This perfectly knew the spots that tickle Adora the most.   
"-Hey no ! Stop that ! It's unfair !  
-I warned you !" Adora couldn't answer, all she could do was laugh, then she met go of Catra's arm who directly use it to continue to tickle her. As she was chuckling, Adora tried to speak.  
"-Stop- _chuckle_ Stop it ! _chuckle_ I just let go of you arm !  
-Well...you are so naïve, what can I say ?"  
As Catra was tickling her under the armpits, Adora managed to grab one of Catra's arm but lost her balance and fell on her bed. She dragged Catra into her fall. Now Catra was on the top of her, way too close, her body against each other. Well, When she realized that, Catra immediately stood up from the bed, even if this whole thing didn't seem to perturbed Adora who was still laughing. Why was it perturbing her ? After all, they were friends, and they were just having fun, nothing wrong...right ? But was it normal for two girls from there age to be...well, she should stop thinking about that ! There were just having fun, that's all ! The've done this plenty of times when they were younger, why would she stop ? Nothing to worry about ! Then she handed her the mp3 player.  
"-There, you're stupid Jazz music !" it came out drier than she wanted it. Adora stopped laughing and looked at her, surprised.  
"-Just take it already !  
-Oh, hum...thanks" she grabbed it, a little grin on her face.

The rest of the evening and the night was perfectly normal, except the fact that Catra couldn't stop thinking about what happened, and during the night, she tried to stay away from Adora in the little bed as much as possible.

It was the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry, there are certainly lots of mistakes, I ll correct them later. 
> 
> Otherwise, this is Catra realising....well....starting to realise something.
> 
> And yep, it looks like Adora is really a Horse girl... 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction :)


End file.
